jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park Destination Sorna: Flight Down
The first book in my Jurassic Park: Destination Sorna series. If you have any questions or comments, do not post them on this page, but instead on the main JP: Destination Sorna page linked HERE. Chapter 1 The Lee family moved through the thick brush, looking for food, water, and shelter. "Where the hell are we, anyway?", asked Michael. "As I've told you seven times already, we have no idea!", said his father Thomas Lee. Michael sighed. Despite being father and son, Michael and Thomas looked radically different. Michael was a tall, thin teenager with large brown eyes and long blonde hair. He often wore a pair of black sunglasses, although he didn't have them on at this very moment. Meanwhile, Thomas was a compact, muscular figure with short black hair and green eyes. Michael never understood why he looked so different from his father, as his brother Conrad looked much alike his father, practically a miniature version of him. Conrad once attempted to explain this to Michael by telling him that he was adopted, but it turned out to be a cruel joke. That little creep, thought Mike to himself, looking back on the incident. He was still recovering from Conrad's sick prank, as it happened only shortly before they took off on their annual family vacation. This year they were going to Rio De Janeiro, but their plane crashed after being struck by lightning, and now they were stranded as the only survivors of the event. God knows where the hell they were, but nevertheless of their surroundings they knew they needed to find a food source, a body of water to drink from, and a safe place to camp. Judging from their surroundings, which included tropical plants such as ferns, palm trees, and cycads, they guessed they crashed somewhere not too far from their destination, but obviously still aways off. "What was that?", asked Conrad suddenly. "What was what?", asked his mother Edna. "I saw a little green lizardy thing scamper through the bushes just now, except it wasn't a lizard because it stood on two legs and had a long neck with a birdlike head". "This isn't another one of your pranks, is it Conrad?", asked Edna. "No, mom. I'm telling the truth this time, I swear!" "Probably nothing", reassured his mother. "There was also that huge bird we saw flying over a clearing earlier, remember?", asked Thomas. "Oh yeah", replied Edna. "It had like some sort of long crest behind its head or something, and it didn't seem to have any feathers." "This place sure is weird", said Michael. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ "At last!", cried Michael in relief as the family came across a wide river, that would serve as an efficient water source. Meanwhile, they saw various fishes swimming beneath the surface, some of which must have more than two feet long! They would keep the family fed for weeks. On the opposite side of the river was an enormous cliff that stretched parallell to the river in both directions as far as the eye could see, with a series of small caverns at the base. They would serve as efficient shelter. This oasis seemed like paradise. However, when Thomas bent down to the river to take a drink, he saw what he at first thought to be a series of rocks and logs move. Amidst the scaly mass, he spotted a pair of piercing yellow, reptilian eyes. A crocodile!, he realized with horror. And a very large crocodile at that, it must have been more than forty feet from nose to tail. Suddenly, not realizing that Thomas had spotted it, the water-logged behemoth leapt clear into the air, penetrating the wet surface and sending monstrous spurts of foamy water in all directions. Five-foot jaws snapped shut just inches from Thomas's foot, and he noticed that the horrific snout was strangely thin for a crocodile's, and that it ended in a swollen knob, on top of which sat a pair of flaring nostrils. The beast growled silently in frustration, and with a slide down the bank went back to drifting in the currents, soon floating out of sight. "What the hell was that! Was that a crocodile?", shouted Conrad in disbelief. "Watch your language young man!", Edna snapped. "Is this really the time mom?", asked Michael. Edna didn't seem to hear him. "If so, I've never seen a crocodile like that in my life!" shrieked Thomas. "It was a monster! It must have been more than forty feet long, and it had a very strange snout!". "Two-legged bird-lizards, featherless crested flyers, and now this?", exclaimed Michael. "What is up with the wildlife in these parts!". "I have no idea, but one thing's for sure. This place isn't safe. Let's go further downriver, maybe that horrible reptile won't follow us that far!". And with that, the family walked further along the bank until they were out of sight. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ "Alright, I think we lost him", said Thomas. "Hey, Dad look! A boat!", screamed Michael. Thomas came over to take a look. It was a small rowboat, and it looked fairly safe. Thomas climbed inside, but shrieked out loud when he saw a human skull under one of the seats! He took it out and held it up to the family, they all gasped. "Something tells me this will be us if we use this boat", said Thomas. "C'mon, dad. That guy just got unlucky.", said Conrad. "We'll be fine, I don't see anything dangerous around". "Alright, we'll give it a shot!", said Thomas reluctantly. The family stepped inside. Thomas and Edna each picked up an oar to row to the other side of the river. Thomas got out first, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a trail of strange footprints leading out of the cavern facing him. He guessed they were bird prints, but if so they were very, very big birds. He gulped, and entered the cave, What's happening to us, where the hell are we. To his surprise, Thomas saw a large mass of bedded straw inside, with roughly half a dozen strange, speckled rocks lying on top. It would make a perfect bed. He rolled the rocks onto the cave floor, and whistled to his family. They all followed him into the cave. "Wow! Look at that!", said Michael. "This will make the perfect bed, dad!". "That's just what I was thinking son". "I think we're all going to like it here", said Edna. Boy, were they wrong. Chapter 2 A thunderstorm rolled in that night. The family had started a fire inside the cave, and they were all sitting around it. They could hear the rain drumming outside, and every once in a while a loud clap of thunder would make them jump. Occasionally, a string of lightning shot down from the swirling black clouds above and illuminated the frightening darkness of the jungle beyond their cozy little cave. "Mom, I'm scared", said Conrad. "Don't be a baby!", Michael shot back. Thomas and Edna didn't bother to say anything, Thomas just warmed his hands by the fire, while Edna nervously twirled her long red hair. Suddenly, the family was aware of loud grunting, snuffling, and clawing noises behind them. Little did they know, these sounds had been going on for a while, but they were too distracted by the storm to notice them before now. The family then became very nervous, and Conrad shrieked when he saw a pair of demonic dark eyes staring at him from the darkness beyond the fire-lit part of the cave. With a bloodcurdling shriek, the unseen animal lunged, and the family retreated. They blindly headed straight out into the storm. A large dark shape moved silently and swiftly behind them. Suddenly, a flash of sheet lightning illuminated the animal's body. Conrad gasped as the realization dawned on him that he recognized this animal. It was a dinosaur, specifically a Ceratosaurus. There was only one place in the world where dinosaurs still existed, either they had landed in that place, or had been somehow transported back in time. "Mom, dad! I know what this thing is!", said Conrad. "That's not important at the moment, son!", said Thomas. The dinosaur roared and moved slowly toward the family, knowing it had cornered them. "Alright, that's it!", shouted Thomas. He grabbed a large rock and hurled it straight at the dinosaur's head. It collapsed to the ground. The animal's head lolled to the side, and its eyes rolled up into its head. It was dead, or at the very least comatose. Thomas cautiously approached the monster's body. It was large, but slender. It had wild yellow eyes, now blank with death, and large jaws filled with dozens of small, serrated teeth. It had a small horn on its nose. It stood on two powerful-looking back legs, with a long thick tail extending horizontally behind them. Its head was a dark colour, while its body was lighter with pale stripes. "What the hell is this thing?", asked Thomas. "It's a dinosaur, dad!", answered Conrad. "We must be on Isla Sorna". "Where?", asked Edna. "The dinosaur island, mom. Remember, it was on the news." "Oh yeah, I remember that now", said Edna. "Great, here we are stuck on an island of dinosaurs. We're gonna die!", cried Michael. As if on cue, a dinosaur bellowed in the distance. Michael started sobbing uncontrollably. "Who's the baby, now?", teased Conrad. For whatever the reasons, the dinosaur bellow and Michael's sobbing triggered a realization in Thomas. He finally realized why the dinosaur had attacked them. It wasn't trying to eat them, because if it were it probably would not have roared and stomped as much as it did. It must have been trying to defend the family's bed, or more correctly, the dinosaur's nest. He also guessed that the speckled rocks he tossed away were actually the dinosaur's eggs. No wonder it had chased them out. Thomas then knew, with guilt, that it was his fault that his family was now shivering in the storm with no shelter or safety. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Thomas Lee opened his eyes and looked around the clearing. The rest of his family was still asleep. He stretched, but shrieked when he felt a sharp pain in his backside. He and the others couldn't find sufficient shelter, so they were forced to sleep on the hard jungle floor. Thomas then noticed that his clothes were soaked from the rain. Another fabulous day of struggling for survival in a primordial world, he thought. Suddenly, he heard rustling in the bushes and a large animal emerged into the campsite and hissed a warning upon seeing Thomas. Thomas thought it was the most bizarre creature he had ever seen. It had a small, box-shaped skull that ended a heavy, barrel-like body with little legs that sprawled out to the sides like a lizard's. It dragged a long, heavy tail behind it. Strangest of all, a grey sail, spotted yellow, hung upon the back of the animal. It growled, this time waking up the rest of the family. "Dimetrodon!", Conrad shrieked. "He's not a dinosaur, he's not even from the same time! What's he doing here?". "I don't know, son! But we need to drive him off somehow!". The big lizard waddled toward them, its mottled grey-and-green hide stretching and creasing with every step. Suddenly, the family heard another hiss from the opposite side of the clearing. An identical creature slithered out of the bushes. The two lizards had cornered the family, one on one side, and its mate on the other. The family knew there was no escape. Conrad started crying. "It's okay, honey.", reassured Edna. "We'll get out of this", but even as she said this, she wasn't sure. She had never been in such a precarious situation before. Suddenly, a thundering roar echoed throughout the trees, and the Dimetrodons retreated, as if in fear of whatever had just roared. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Suddenly, the same roar reverberated again, much closer this time, and the family could feel the earth tremble beneath their feet, they could hear the monster crashing through the forest. The crashing sounds were faint at first, but gradually they got closer, until the huge predator was upon them. It stood on two powerful legs like tree trunks, that ended in large three-clawed feet. Its body was long and powerfully-built, with a massive tail rolled out behind it. A pair of small but powerful-looking, two-fingered arms dangled from the animal's chest. Above them was a thick neck, with muscles that rippled every time it twisted. Its head was the most terrifying of all. Nearly the length of a man, and split by terrifyingly huge jaws. Its eyes blazed down at the humans. They recognized what it was, but couldn't believe it was here. It was the most powerful creature in the history of the planet, Tyrannosaurus rex! It roared a third time, and this time there was an answering roar, similar but slightly higher in pitch. The tyrannosaur snapped its head in the direction of the sound. A crocodilian head peeked from the ferns, followed by a massive body, topped with a bizarre sail of skin, that blushed red with anger. It looked even more menacing and powerful than the tyrannosaur. Conrad recognized it as a Spinosaurus. The two behemoths circled each other, sizing each other up, when the Spinosaurus struck the first blow, hitting the tyrannosaur in the face with its hand claws. It then lashed out with its tail, knocking the Tyrannosaurus off its feet. The dinosaur fell to the ground. The tyrannosaur struggled to get up, as the Spinosaurus approached, preparing to initiate the killing strike. But just as the Spinosaurus was looming over the injured tyrannosaur, the fallen dinosaur grabbed the larger predator's neck with its jaws and slammed it to the ground. It then got all the way back on its feet and swung the Spinosaurus right into a tree, knocking it over. The family and the tyrannosaur both knew that the spinosaur must have been dead. The tyrannosaur roared his victory and lumbered over to the fallen dinosaur. It roared weakly, a spark of life still in its dying body. The tyrannosaur finished the job by stomping on the dinosaur's head. Now it was, for truth, dead. Just as the tyrannosaur began to feed, the family ran off into the bushes. Chapter 3 The Lee family sprinted deep into the jungle, in a desperate attempt to escape the tyrannosaur. They imagined it had been pursuing them the entire run, but it was actually miles away, still feeding on the Spinosaurus carcass. Suddenly, Thomas bumped into a huge dark shape. It bellowed menacingly. "Oh, no! Not another one!", wailed Thomas. "Relax, dad. This one's an herbivore", said Conrad. Thomas took a few steps away from the giant, and was now able to see it more clearly. It didn't have any interest in the family at all. It simply stood on its hind legs, browsing from the treetops. Thomas then realized that its head was not that of a flesh-eater. It was shallow and blunt, ending in a parrot-like beak. Its eyes were gentle and somewhat bovine. It raked a branch with a large claw on its thumb, and stuffed it into its mouth. It began to chew slowly. "This one's called an Iguanodon", said Conrad. "Really, sure doesn't look like any iguana I've ever seen", said Thomas. "That's because they thought it looked like one when they first discovered it. All they had were a couple of teeth to work with, which were similar to an iguana's, so they imagined it was basically a giant iguana". Suddenly, a smaller creature emerged from the ferns. The larger Iguanodon bent down and nuzzled the little critter. It was a baby Iguanodon. Suddenly, a series of screams reverberated one by one through the canopy. A man-sized creature leapt into the clearing. Unlike the Iguanodon, it appeared to be a meat-eater. Its head was narrow, with jaws filled with small, sharp teeth. Its eyes were red and menacing. It balanced a very long, thin tail behind it. It stepped slowly toward the Iguanodon, its sharp claws clicking against the forest floor with each step. Two more identical creatures leapt out and followed behind the lead flesh-eater. "Velociraptors!", Conrad shrieked. Conrad had read the accounts of previous visitors to the island, and their descriptions of encounters with these dinosaurs were rarely pleasant. The lead raptor screamed again. The mother Iguanodon bellowed and motioned to her baby to get behind her. "Come on, we've got to get out of here!", said Michael. The family ran, but stopped when they heard a high-pitched shriek. At first, they thought the baby Iguanodon had been killed, but then they saw two of the raptors race past them, fleeing from the scene. "Looks like the Iguanodons won", said Edna. "Yeah", agreed Conrad. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ The family continued to walk aimlessly through the jungle. Conrad began to walk away. Eventually, he came to a cluster of ferns that he then parted. He was amazed at what lay beyond. An open plain was spread out below him. A thin river split it in half, and several Ankylosaurus drank from it. Farther beyond, a herd of Maiasaura watched over their nests. Most amazing of all was a gigantic Apatosaurus in the distance, lumbering toward a tree. Several Dimorphodon hovered around the huge plant-eater. Just as the apatosaur reared up on its hind legs to graze from a tree, a bloodcurdling roar broke the peace and tranquility of the valley. From the wooded border of the plain, a pack of five or six large flesh-eaters emerged. They were Allosaurus, the top predators of the Jurassic period. The leader of the pack roared and bounded toward the apatosaur. The sauropod bellowed and lashed out with its tail, knocking the predator off its feet. The remaining allosaurs cornered a young maiasaur. One of the theropods leapt forward and grabbed the herbivore's neck. With a snap and a twist of the allosaur's head, the maiasaur drooped to the ground. The allosaurs gathered around for the feast. The rest of the herbivores in the valley fled. Conrad walked away in awe, amazed at what he had just witnessed. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Just as dusk fell, the family came across a large compound in the middle of a jungle clearing. Conrad had since returned from his exciting view of a dino crime scene, but not without a lecture from his parents not to wander off like that, and that they were worried sick and blah-blah-blah. Conrad, being a somewhat rebellious child, had to endure these painful lectures often. Conrad's thoughts were interrupted as Thomas said "This will be a good place to make camp for the night". The family walked inside. They came into a large, lobby-like room, and beyond stood a pair of huge glass doors. The family opened them. Inside there were a series of large pens, most of which were quite worn out and tattered, with large holes and rips in the fencing, indicating that animals had escaped. "This must be the facility where InGen nurtured their dinosaurs before they were moved off to the park". "You sure seem to know a lot about this place", noted Thomas. "I've read a lot about it, after all it is the only place on earth where dinosaurs still exist", said Conrad. The family continued wandering through the building, and in what they considered to be an amazing stroke of luck, they discovered the employee quarters, each with a bed, television, and refrigerator. They guessed that the TVs no longer worked, and the food had most certainly gone bad, but at least the beds were functional. "Alright, we'll sleep here", said Thomas. "Everyone pick a room". The family each picked a bedroom and went to sleep. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Thomas was sound asleep, when he was awoken by a ruckus outside his room. He checked his wristwatch, it was 3:00 am. He opened the door, and saw the floor in front of him quiver, as though weight were being put on it, although he couldn't see anything. He heard heavy breathing beside him, and the stench of rotting flesh filled his nostrils. He gagged and turned his head, nothing was there. He knew there must have been something in the room, but something that was very good at hiding. He attempted to shoo it off by making a lot of noise, and he then saw the vague outline of something large flee from the building. Satisfied that he had driven it off, Thomas went back to his room. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Go to island and get eaten